Million Arthur (SEA)
'Overview' Built for both iPhone and Android OS, Million Arthur is an online card battle RPG from Square Enix and developed by PlayPieGames. Million Arthur SEA is the first English version of the popular card game Kaku-San-Sei Million Arthur (拡散性ミリオンアーサー) released in 2012. Based on the folklore surrounding King Arthur. The setting takes place in a fantasy world created by one of Japan's renowned novelist, gamers must recruit knights and collect resources on a quest as they fight against other players and in-game characters. Game Description Choose your Arthur and embark on the quest to collect rare cards and grow stronger in battle. Explore the lands and defeat bosses to obtain cards and tickets which may yield rarer cards. Strengthen your deck by leveling up your cards, or even combining cards to trigger an evolution. Combining two similar cards also activates a Limit Break which increases the card's max level, making it more powerful. Build up your deck and battle bosses and fellow Arthurs to be the King of them all! Story The land of Britain is facing a crisis. Home to an ancient technology of magic, the country is facing an attack from foreign powers, all seeking to have a share of the magical wonder. As the country lay in danger of being ravaged by war and destruction, the great Magician Merlin steps forth with a plan to seek the strongest fighter of them all to be King of Britain, and lead the army to battle. "The one who can draw the Excalibur will be King!" says Magician Merlin. You step forward to take the challenge. You poise your hands around the elaborate hilt of the ancient holy sword, take a deep breath and pull the Excalibur out from the stone. YOU ARE THE KING OF BRITAIN! But wait! It seems you are not the only one! Every time someone pulls out the Excalibur, the ancient sword duplicates itself and seeks a new challenger! Now there are a million Arthurs all vying for the single throne in Britain. Prove yourself worthy of the Crown by collecting the rarest Knight cards and winning battles. Because only the strongest Arthur will be the King! Game Features (needs to be re-edited) *Create an army of the strongest knights! Recruit knights by exploring maps or winning in battles. *Synthesize your cards to form a better and stronger deck. The Synthesizing process strengthens your knight, as they scale the max level to unleash their hidden powers. *Stories will be unlocked as you level up. The more you explore or battle, the faster you will level up. The card's design changes and becomes more attractive when your knight levels up. *Faeries are not easy opponents but if you manage to defeat them, you will get fantastic rewards. If the Faeries are too strong for you, work together with friedns to over power them. Novelist, Musician, and Artists Storyline written by Japan's light novelist Kamachi Kazuma , an author well-known for his light novels 'Toaru Majutsu no Index (とある魔術の禁書目録) ' and 'Toaru Kagaku no Railgun (とある科学の超電磁砲) '. The music of Million Arthur is composed by Hyadain . In-game voice-overs by popular voice actors such as Miyano Mamoru , Sato Rina , Kugimiya Rie , Yui Ogura, Kanae Ito , Kitamura Eri and Iguchi Yuka . There are more than 50 illustrators such as Haimura Kiyotaka, Tanaka Yuichi, Takeo Kamiho, Nagi, Ayakura Juu, Suzuhito Yasuda, BUNBUN, Takehito Harada, KUROBOSHI KOUHAKU, Komatsu Eiji, TINKLE, VOFAN, LLO, Yasu, and more who have all contributed to the many cards illustrated in the game. Other information *Opening Animation by J.C.STAFF *Main Theme Song: of Bravery - Composer: Hyadain, Vocal: ChouCho *Produced by Square Enix *Developed by PlayPieGames *Published by Cherry Credits Category:Videogames